Aliah's Discovery An MvA story Part 2
by MvAFanForever
Summary: I don't own any of the character apart from Aliah. I don't own MvA. Hope you enjoy it :


I stayed in bed all day the next day. When I got up it was midnight, my parents just slipping off to bed. I got up and turned on my lamp, and started to draw. I started with the face, bright blonde hair like mine and Ant's, my brother. I drew my mother's eyes, green and shiny. My mother always told me that my sister had her eyes, while we had our father's. I drew her outline, tall and slim like me, and sketched out her clothes quickly. I massaged my brow as I picked it up to face me, trying to work out what didn't look right. Her eyes were too big, her nose and ears too high up to where they should be. I tore it in half, right down her middle, and got out of bed. I crept down the hallway and felt my way down the stairs, and down again to the basement. My sister had apparently turned it into her own personal spa, with a lock and key. I had slammed down her room door, which was just poor wood, and had a rummage through her things, eager to find out all about her. I found the key hanging on a chain behind a poster. I spent an hour checking every room in the house, starting from the third floor. When I opened the basement door I was amazed to see an exercise machine, a hot tub, a shower, even a mini-bar filled with coke cans and lemonade. When I asked my mother she said my dad built the bar, the shower was already built in, the exercise machine was given to us from an old family member and the hot-tub she bought was the result of her savings. It's mine now. I keep the key hidden amongst my hair, that's why I wear so much in my hair, so people are less likely to find it. I walked over to the exercise machine and lifted weights for twenty minutes, and started to exercise my legs. I helped myself to a drink and sat in the hot tub, for at least an hour. I had a shower, got dressed and exited, locking the room. It was now three o'clock. There wasn't much more I could take of this. I left a note by the front door explained where I went to and why, and walked to my friends house. I headed I stopped at the garage on the way - buying a massive bar of chocolate and ice cream. Nourishing food, to help you get over things. It's how I got through my dog dying. My parents only just managed the dentist bill. I picked up a newspaper for my mum - I searched at the back for a decent one. I pulled out a note - headed classified information. I slipped it into my pocket, paid and added five pounds to the donation box, so I didn't really steal the note. On the road I opened it up - It unfolded four ft. long. I read it all. It started with 'Dear WH.M, we have another, and ended with 'We believe another should arrive soon, so keep your eye out'  
I sat on the floor, my jaw wide open. I dropped the note down the guttering, keeping a teared out picture in my pocket. I took it out to look at it for the twentieth time.  
My sister.  
Imprisoned.  
Fur.  
What the hell?

Serena examined the photo under her scientific microscope, the exact one she uses to look at bugs. She peered closefully at it, swivelled on her chair to look at me gnawing on the chocolate, and said, 'Well, I reckon she's developed cat and dog-like powers, by the stuff you've told me about the note. I also think, by the looks of this...' she swivelled around again. 'She has fleas, but that could be the poor definition of the photograph.  
I finished the chocolate and spooned at the ice cream violently. 'So, you reckon she's my sister?' I asked.  
'Well, what was your sister's birth name?' Serena crossed her legs. 'Haley McKinley.' I replied.  
'Middle name?' Serena questioned me.  
'Nope.' I said.  
'Well then,' Serena stood, brushing off her hands, 'I reckon she's your big sis, alright.' 'Ughhhhh,' I cried.  
'So what happened?' Serena sat beside me, dipping her finger in the ice cream. 'I mean, she's at least twenty-two now, and you're eighteen, so how come she never knew you existed?'  
'I suppose I better tell you,' I sighed. 'You were going to find out anyway, I suppose.'


End file.
